fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 273
Orga of the Black Lightning is the 273rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The Grand Magic Games First Day Battles continue with Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus defeating Arania Web of Mermaid Heel. Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth later defeats War Cry of Quatro Cerberus with one attack. The last match is then decided to be Mystogan of Team Fairy Tail B vs. Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale, both Wizard Saint Level Mages and both promising to win the battle for their guild. Summary With Team Fairy Tail A having lost their first battle to Raven Tail, the rest of the matches are set to begin. Natsu returns from checking up on Lucy, who claims she's feeling better and decided to have a shower. Erza reminds Natsu that the other teams in the tournament are currently fighting their battles, which he forgot about, and makes him stick around to watch. Below, Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus is battling Arania Web from Mermaid Heel. From the announcers' booth, Ren's guild mate Jenny Realight cheers for him. Ren compliments Arania, stating that her skills had improved since last year while Arania wonders is a man from Blue Pegasus could really bring himself to hurt a girl. With a distraction from the cheering, Arania manages to attack Ren with her Web Magic. Sherry from Lamia Scale also cheers for Ren, earning a scolding from her guild master who states she shouldn't cheer for someone from another team. Though another guild member states it should be okay since the two are engaged. Ren states that they aren't engaged but merely resigned to be together, stating that he's not at his best when she's not around. With this, he manages to unleash Aerial Phose and defeat Arania, winning 10 points for the Blue Pegasus Team. The third battle is then decided to be between War Cry of Quatro Cerberus vs. Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth. Although Orga seems to be favored more by the crowd, the members of Quatro Cerberus encourage their guild mate, saying the his soul will forever be wild. The gong is then struck, signalling the start of the battle. War Cry immediately unleashes his Tear Magic. However, before the full effects of the Magic can be used, War Cry is defeated by a single Lightning Magic attack from Orga, giving the 10 points to Sabertooth. Sting scolds Orga for not making the fight entertaining and Orga, getting the wrong idea, starts to sing about his guild. Seeing the one hit win of the Sabertooth member, the members of Team Fairy Tail A are dumbfounded while their watching guild mates admit that the power and popularity of Sabertooth are truly amazing. The fourth battle is then announced to be Mystogan of Fairy Tail B vs. Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. The two Wizard Saint Level Mages then meet at the stadium, each promising to win for their guild. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web (started and concluded) *War Cry vs. Orga Nanagear (started and concluded) Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used *Web Magic *Air Magic *Tear Magic *Lightning Magic Spells used *Web Shot *Aerial Phose Navigation